Different Sides
by Akasaku123
Summary: Who knew that Echizen Ryoma had a completly different side to him. Other than his serious, cocky, arrogant self what else couldbe hidden behind that dangerous smirk of his. Read to find out. RyoSaku. I'm not sure if the rating may change. I'm pretty sure the story is better than the summary, just check it out!


**Hello everyone, so I have updated my two main stories so I don't feel too bad about writing this. It's a oneshot anyway. Prince of tennis. RyoSaku.**

**Different Sides.**

_**Akasaku123.**_

Ryuzaki Sakuno. Now she was 16 years old and a regular in Seigaku's girls tennis club. Her hair was still very long in her two twin braids and yet she was taller, and her body was lean yet curved in all the right places. Her face had lost its roundness and was replaced with a more mature structure. Her big brown eyes remained the same, big and round, her bangs framed her face perfectly.

She just had got out of tennis practice, but she could hear that the boys tennis practice was still going on as usual they go all out.

"…"

As she was about to leave she saw the target of her affections. Echizen Ryoma walking out of the gates. He was taller than his past self, _way_ taller. He was actually taller than Sakuno herself. Even though she wasn't very tall. His eyes were still as sharp and big as ever, his almond shaped eyes were still their pretty deep golden color, his dark green hair was a bit longer but it wasn't very noticeable. His body was more defined and it was a bit tanned. He still wore the same Fila cap and his red tennis racket was in his hand.

Sakuno who hadn't really gotten rid of her blushing problem around him began to walk away quickly, she had some studying to do and if she didn't hurry the school library would close. She was close to the librarian who was in her early 50's, she had long white hair and small blue eyes, she wore glasses and she was very talkative despite working in the library of all places. The librarian and Sakuno's grandmother were very close.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, tennis had defiantly helped her out in those aspects, Sakuno thought she got away just in time; she thought Ryoma didn't see her.

…he did.

And of course he followed, looking for a bit of amusement.

Everyone knew that Sakuno liked Ryoma except for Ryoma himself; he was so dense in anything that didn't involve tennis. And the things he wasn't too dense about that didn't actually _involve_ tennis were Karupin his cat, grape flavored Ponta and provoking anyone who dared challenge him err…well that kind of involved tennis to some degree but…anyways.

Ryoma followed the timid girl to the library smirking while thinking of how he would begin to tease her.

"This is gonna get interesting." Ryoma smirked while walking slowly towards his destination.

Sakuno walked into the library while smiling because no one was inside the library at the time. The must have all went home.

"Hello Ms. Zanakou." Sakuno said while smiling lightly.

"Hello Sakuno dear, here to study again?" The old lady asked while sorting out small stacks of papers.

"Hai."

"We'll run along deary, but don't make too much noise, I'll be leaving shortly; can I trust you to lock up when you're all done?" The small lady asked while getting her keys and sitting the on the front desk.

"Hai." Sakuno said while waving goodbye to the old lady.

Sakuno sat her bags down by the big window in the very back of the library while looking through the aisles for a particular book.

She found it rather quickly, she sat down and started reading, too engrossed in the plain covered book to notice her long time crush behind her smirking, he leaned down towards her while whispering in her ear.

"Mistuketa."

Startled and a little embarrassed she yelped in surprise "Ah—Ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno who got up completely out of her seat to stand face to face…_well maybe not face to face; _with her crush was now completely red. She was well aware of her growing feelings for this prodigy tennis player. But she was pretty sure that he wouldn't return her feelings. She knew she had to stop her feelings from growing, but she was in too deep.

"W-why is Ryoma-kun here?" Sakuno asked, her face still tinted pink from the earlier surprise.

"Hmm, why else would I be here Sa-ku-no?"

Ryoma said her name dangerously slow and it sent her heart into a frenzy, her mind was completely all over the places and the butterflies were beating against the cage of her stomach trying to get out and pelt Ryoma down with all the feelings they've been fed for the past 4 years, going on 5 if his teasing kept up. _And did he just say my first name!?_

"Hmm, mada mada dane."

She witnessed Ryoma smirk, his smirk was emitting dangerous vibes, well dangerous for her, and just like Ryoma her experience in tennis allowed her to read a couple of body languages and small little habits that gave off what type of person they were. And right now Ryoma seemed a little off, a little out of sorts, he looked more playful and…_sexy._ What—wait! Where did that word come from!? He wasn't sexy…well maybe he was…damn she didn't know. He was just incredibly hot at the time and it wasgetting very hard to breathe.

I mean no one would actually be this shocked just to have a smirking, dangerously handsome boy just smirk at you. But if you were Ryoma it was defiantly a different feeling. I'll tell you why. It's because Echizen Ryoma was usually very serious, he was compassionate…about tennis itself, he was cocky, arrogant and very experienced. He never failed to meet your expectations.

But this Ryoma was daring, playful and dare she say it, _seductive._

Her heart was beating a mile a minute just by standing near him.

She then attempted to calm down her beating heart by reading again and ignoring his presecnce but it comes to find out Ryoma had stole her book and was balancing it on his finger while smirking.

"Ryoma-kun, give it back!" Sakuno said while reaching for it, and jumping so she could reach the book that was to high for her reach.

Playfully keeping it out of her reach Ryoma replied "I'm not sure I wanna."

He then started to walk through the aisles while childishly smirking at a annoyed Sakuno.

"Wha— who does he think he is?" Sakuno said to herself.

Sakuno's personality at the moment didn't go with her everyday personality; usually she's very shy, and always stuttering. But when she wants something she gets it, except for Ryoma in this case. But she was getting a little annoyed at Ryoma at the moment.

Sakuno then took it upon herself to launch herself at Ryoma.

…bad mistake.

They both tumbled on the floor, Sakuno's eyes were wide, and showed plenty of emotion in them, while Ryoma's eyes were just as wide but showed amusement. The book was soon long forgotten and they were staring at each other, thinking about the next move.

Sakuno who was on top at the moment didn't want to move she wanted time to stop, both her hands entrapped Ryoma's head, her body was just barley touching his, and her hair had came out of her friend Tomoka's poorly done braids and was now surrounding her whole entire form.

"Your hair is still insanely long."

Ryoma them proceeded to run his long slender finger through her long brown hair.

I'm not sure Sakuno's face could get anymore redder than it already was and yet it chose to do exactly that.

Ryoma then did something that she didn't expect to happen. He pulled her in closer, and closer to his body until their bodies were completely stealing, conserving and giving each other their body warmth, his hands were snaked around her waist, enjoying their feel.

"R-Ryoma-kun."

"You know, I think your incredibly cute when you blush."

_This was not happening, first Ryoma is holding her, second I'm pretty sure he just called me cute. I'm dreaming, this has to be a dream._

In one swift motion his lips were on hers, they were soft, playing with hers, teasing her, tempting her.

She wanted him. More then ever. And to him it was clear as day that he wanted her too.

He pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, feeling for her warmth.

He then was tired of the position they were in and he flipped their positions, he was on top now, domination every part of the scene they were playing in, he then deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip he was surely seeking for entrance, granting him access; he explored every bit of her mouth. Battle for control. Every little bit he could get his tongue on he ventured. His hands gripped her hands entangled themselves in his soft green hair. And in that opened space, two moans escaped from each of their mouths. And the worse happened. It echoed…and echoed and echoed. Giving them both the push they both so desperately wanted.

This was Ryoma's playful teasing side. This was Sakunos craving side.

It was clear they both liked each other greatly. Now more than ever.

_**Who knew what would be next.**_

Ryoma's mischevious devislish side? Sakunos innocent but creative side? Ryoma's soft and gentle side? Sakuno's imaginative pervert side? No one knew, but both wanted to find out.

As their make out session upon the floor continued the Seigaku regulars continued unnoticed while watching through the big window.

"Heh who knew Ochibi was such a pervert." Eiji said while laughing

"Fushuuuu" Kaidoh said while fixing his bandana.

While laughing loudly Momo said "I think Mamushi is blushing."

"Shut it you slam dunk freak!" Kaidoh said while still looking through the window

"Shouldn't we leave, I don't think spying on him would do any of us any good." Taka-san said while looking at Fuji and Oishi

"On the contrary there is a 85% chance he noticed us already, 95% chance Fuji is going to blackmail him with this later, 100% chance that we are all going to get in trouble because we are supposed to be at work right now and a 100% chance that If he did notice is he'd surley kill is and andddd Tezuka is coming." Inui explained while pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Ochibi, is doing something very perverted to Sakuno-chan~!" Eiji sang while skipping around with Momoshiro.

"I'm not sure Ryuzaki sensei is going to like this." Oishi said while blushing at the scene before him.

"Doesn't matter, I've got some goooood data here." Inui said while writing at a rapid pace in his notebook while flipping the pages.

"Heh I've got good blackmail." Fuji said while grinning.

Fuji's grin told us all chaos would ensue soon, the way Kaidoh was staring and blushing probably sent out vibes that he probably hasn't seen this kind of interaction before except for on TV and even then he blushed, stuttered, stumbled and stared. Seeing it in real life just peeked his curiosity more.

Momo was cheering him along with Eiji who was smiling while thinking about what poor Sakuno-chan got herself tangled in to.

Inui as always was writing on and on in his data book, Taka was pacing trying to figure out a way to explain this predicament to whoever happened to pass by and wonder why they were there staring into a supposedly empty library.

Oishi was worried about Sakuno and what Ryuzaki sensei would do to them all if she found out what happened.

And Tezuka was thinking about how to punish them all after he was done trying to figure out what all of his idiot friends were doing.

"Mada mada."

"Tezuka-senpai!"

"Hn. 50 laps around the court!" Tezuka yelled, the reflecting light from his glasses hiding his hazel eyes.

"EH!?" They all yelled.

You see Tezuka and the former 3rd years may not be apart of the tennis club anymore but they still listened and respected Tezuka, Momo and Kaidoh were both Vice captains and Ryoma well he was _captain_ of the current tennis club. He may not be a freshman anymore but he still held the title freshman ace of the Seigaku Tennis club.

"Go!"

"Everyone?" Oishi asked

"Everyone." Tezuka confirmed.

"Eh, even Ochibi and Sakuno?" Eiji asked while latching onto Oishi

"Yes them too." Tezuka nodded

"But how would they know to run too?" Kaidoh asked

"I've already have a way." Inui said while waving a piece of paper in their faces.

"…"

They all started running while Tezuka walked away arms crossed looking one last time at the note that was just now taped to the window.

The kisses stopped, gripping stopped, the warmth still emitted of the two bodies which laid on the floor side by side panting for the earlier scenes played out on the library floor.

Nothing serious happened, yet it was escalating quickly in which they had to hold back and take full control before instincts kicked in and they would do something that would totally jeopardize the…library.

_Library?_

Not their relationship?

"…"

Who knows.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno who were still fully clothed although their clothes were defiantly wrinkled, jumbled up in lots of places, some articles of clothing were even gripped so hard that patting and rubbing them down didn't help. They both were still lying on the floor finally looked up towards the window to see a piece of paper, they could read, but it was upside down. They decided to turn around to read what it actually said.

_You both are to run 50 laps around the tennis field when you are done_

_The __**BOTH**__ of you._

_-Tezuka._

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched "What the—!"

"EH!?" Sakuno's voiced echoed throughout the library

…They both were now outside running their laps when Sakuno could see playful smirks on all of her senpais faces. She began to wonder.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Oh no, please anything but that. _

As she ran another lap while passing her senpais again she could see Kaidoh-senpai, Momoshiro-senpai and Oishi-senpai blushing.

Inui-senpai's glasses were gleaming and Taka was passed out from over heating over what happened earlier. Eiji who decided to run with them both was up there with Ryoma.

"How did the note —?" Sakuno asked herself

"They saw!?" Sakuno said aloud, while blushing crazily, both her hands cupped her now hot face.

Eiji stopped.

Sakuno was getting closer and closer to Eiji when she passed him knowing that if she stopped Tezuka-senpai would add another 10 laps. Sje didn't want that, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible so she can avoid knowing if her senpais saw her or not.

"WE SAW OCHIBI, SAKUNO-CHAN~!" Eiji yelled while laughing with Momo

Sakuno stopped and embarrasly screamed while covering her face and squatting down "AHHH!"

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said while tilting down his cap and running past a smirking Tezuka.

**.The End.**

_**I hope this was long enough, just a one shot I wanted to get out. I love this couple.**_

_**Review welcome, flames banned.**_

_**Add, fav, follow. Do whatever :)))**_

_**Akasaku123**_


End file.
